


Johannesburg

by NikaAnuk



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cuddling, Episode: s02e04 Johannesburg, Johannesburg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventure on the way to Johannesburg cost them a lot. It's evening now and captain and the first officer counting money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johannesburg

**Author's Note:**

> It's better to know the episode. 
> 
> Thanks to Blake for beta!

It was a funny adventure on the way back to Johannesburg. And they ended up in an empty plane, counting their money.

 

“I'm off,” Douglas sighed.

 

“Now?” Martin looked at him. “But we still need 200 pounds!”

 

“Come on, Martin. It's not like you have any money, so why do you care?” said the first officer, waving his hand.

 

“Douglas, I really think we should-”

 

“Telling the truth,” Douglas stopped him.

 

“What?”

 

“You were asking before about if there is something I'm not good at. I think that would be telling the truth.”

 

Martin frowned and thought for a moment.

 

“So you're lying now.”

 

“What?”

 

“You said, you're not good at telling the truth,which I presume was a lie.”

 

Douglas watched the younger colleague with a smile and then stood up. He left the cabin and walked to the cockpit and from his captain's hideout – maybe not quite his since he was only the first officer, but as long as Martin didn’t know about it, Douglas claimed it as  _his_  – he pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels. With it and a plastic cup he came back to Martin.

 

“I thought-” started the captain, but he cut off when he raised his head. “You don't plan... Douglas, we're still on the plane! You cannot drink here even when we are-”

 

“Martin, we  _are_  on the plane and we  _will_  be here because we're sleeping here tonight, do you remember? I believe those are the circumstances that allow me to drink on the plane whatever I bloody want to.”

 

He sat down in the chair next to Martin and filled the cup. Martin was watching him carefully.

 

“Do you want some?” Douglas asked with a sigh, handing the cup to the captain.

 

Martin accepted the cup and Douglas took a long sip from the bottle. The younger captain watched him with terror.

 

“I thought-”

 

“Then don't.”

 

“I see-” Martin said, placing the cup gently on the floor, “-that your plan for tonight is to get drunk?”

 

“No, Martin. My plan for tonight is to get you drunk and then spend the whole night shagging you in your captain sit.”

 

“Beg your pardon?!” The captain jumped on his feet.

 

“Calm down, Martin, I was joking.” Douglas took another sip from the bottle.

 

Martin was still blinking with a surprise. Just after a second he took the bottle from his hands and put in on the other seat.

 

“We're a bit surprised, aren't we?” Douglas smirked.

 

“I just...” Captain sat down, blushing. “I just never thought you would be someone to joke about that sort of thing...”

 

“Well,  _Martin_ , I spent my youth in various places, you would never  _believe_  what I've done.”

 

The silence fell and Douglas tapped his fingers against the armrest. Martin was watching his hands with a frown.

 

“May I get my bottle now?”

 

“No, Douglas, you cannot drink the alcohol on the plane!” He turned his head with anger.

 

The first officer smiled and reached for Martin's face, pulling him in for a kiss. Martin gasped as he felt Douglas' tongue slipping between his lips. He almost moved away. He was ready to move away when Douglas left him.

 

He watched Martin's face for a moment and then smiled.

 

“And?”

 

The captain swallowed hard.

 

“You just.... You've just kissed me...” He stammered out.

 

The first officer rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, genius and the other one?”

 

“What.... What other one?”

 

“Do you feel any alcohol?”

 

There was another really long, silent moment when Martin was just staring at him, trying to understand the question. Finally he shook his head.

 

“I don't.... I didn't feel anything.” He said blankly.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me, captain?” Douglas chuckled. Martin took a deep breath.

 

“It looked to me like it was you who was trying to seduce  _me_.” He said finally.

 

And the first officer raised his eyebrow. That was interesting.

 

“Really, Martin, you almost sound like you wanted me to seduce you.”

 

The captain took the bottle and drank two longs sips. And almost spitted it out.

 

“It's not an alcohol!” He looked at Richardson with a surprise. “It's an apple juice!”

 

Douglas rolled his eyes again.

 

“Well, obviously, Martin. I told you that I don't drink.”

 

“So... that was the... reason.”

 

And Douglas pulled him closer again to kiss him deeply. This time Martin returned the kiss and that made Douglas bite him. The kiss become rougher, more violent and Douglas pulled Martin closer but there was an armrest and a little space and they broke the kiss.

 

“I think-” Martin panted, “-that it would be more comfortable in my seat.”

 

Douglas smirked but stood up.

 

“Come then, I'll show you how to use the pilot's seat.”

 

Martin looked at him for a long second before he stood up following him to the cockpit.

 

 

And Douglas – as it was said – showed Martin very carefully how to use the captain seat properly.

 

And after that, when both of them were tired and sleepy, Douglas done something he rarely done for people he had sex with.

 

“There's an old flying-school trick I know.”

 

“Not now, Douglas. Do you really have to...”

 

“Shut up, Martin. And stand up for a moment.”

 

With a sigh he did what he was told. He looked around searching for his pants and put them on, while Douglas was preparing a bed made from their jackets and blankets.

 

“Am I supposed to sleep in here?” Martin stood over him, watching him with a smirk.

 

Richardson looked up at him and raised his eyebrow.

 

“Stop talking rubbish and hurry up. Will you?”

 

He was lying down on the blankets, leaning on his elbow and smiling. And after a moment of hesitation, Martin sat down next to him and then just lay down with his back against the first officer's chest. Douglas wrapped a blanket over them and later he slipped his arm around his waist.

 

“Do you-” Martin tried to look at him but the first officer held him still.

 

“Hush and sleep, we're getting up early.”

 

And some time later, the awkwardness disappeared and Martin relaxed in Douglas' embrace. He even smiled a little, after all they done and after all they come through today that was really good finishing of the day. He pressed himself against Douglas and fell asleep soon, feeling Douglas' fingers stroking his chest gently.

 


End file.
